An eventful mission
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Jean,Wolverine,Nightcrawler and Mian are on a misson when the xcopter goes down. They have just enough time to send word of what has happened to them to the other members of the Xmen.
1. Default Chapter

Two years after Apocalypse had taken Jasmine, Theressa and Chris had twin girls. Their names are Andrea Hannah and Miandrea Flora Knight. They have blond hair and hazel eyes like their father. They each have a birthmark on the left side of their face. It is a thin line going threw their left eye. It is similar to their mother's only theirs doesn't change colors.  
Andy and Mian are both thirteen. Mian has fiery claws and has had her powers ever since she was three. (Which is considered unusual because one's powers normally manifest themselves during puberty.)  
Andy on the other hand, her powers manifested about a month ago. She is able to generate claws like her twin sister but hers are ice instead of fire. The girls have lived at the Xavier institute all their lives. Theressa teaches a martial arts class and Chris is the Driver's education instructor. After school hours Theressa has allowed Wolverine to tutor Andy to bring her up to speed with her sister. Ever since she lost Jasmine, Theressa has become over protective. She still wonders if the same thing will ever happen to her twins. 


	2. Morning Xavier's

  
  
"Mom have you seen Uncle Logan?" Andi asked as she walked out side and sat next to her mother on the verana.  
  
"No Andi I haven't. Shouldn't you two be training?" Theressa replied as she thumbed threw a pile of graded papers.  
  
"Yeah I went to the danger room a half hour ago but no one was there. So I waited but I got tired of waiting so I went to find him."  
  
"Did you check the garage?" Theressa set the papers down and looked her daughter in the eye.  
  
"No. Why would I do that?"  
  
"Awhile back when I was your age he use to take his or Scott's motorcycle and leave with out telling anybody. So go check the garage first. Then come back and tell me if its there or not."  
  
Andi ran off towards the house. A few minutes later Scott and Chris came out. Andy asked her dad to help her find Logan so they both went back in side. Scott walked over to Theressa and sat next to her.  
  
"Morning Theressa. What's wrong?" Scott asked as he looked at Theressa's scar. It had gone from a baby blue to a yellow.  
  
"Andy just came out here and told me that she can't find Logan."  
  
"Isn't he suppose to be training her?"  
  
"Yeah, That's what I don't understand. He loves working with Andy. He told me so last week. Did he leave last night?"  
  
"Now that I think of it Jean, Logan, Mian, and Nightcrawler went on a mission last night. They should be back some time today." Theressa's scar turned a dark green. "Don't worry Fox. She'll be all right. Logan will take care of her and if he doesn't the I know Jean will. Besides we all thought Mian was ready."  
  
"I guess your right Scott. What was their mission any way?"  
  
"I don't know but it probably had something to do with rescuing another mutant from a bunch of humans. Don't worry they will be fine. I've got to get back to the garage." Scott said as he got up and went down the stairs. Theressa stopped him when He was on the last step.  
  
"Hey Cyke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Fix my bike while you're in there. Would yah? I need more mileage. Maybe an acceleration button."  
  
"I thought you all ready had one of those."  
  
"I did until Chris ran it into the lake. I got it running again but I just can't rewired all the High-Tec stuff. I'm not half the machinate you are." Scott smiled. He had taught her everything she needed to know about cars and such during her probation fro getting a tattoo with out permission and for snicking out of the house in the middle of the night. Her accomplices got the worst end of it. especially Havok, if you consider the fact that Scott is Havok's older brother.  
  
"Okay I'll work on your bike."  
  
Soon after Scott left Chris and Andy came back. "Mom I can't find Unc. Claws or Mian. She's not in her class."  
  
"She's with Logan. They went on a mission with Jean and Nightcrawler."  
  
"That's what I told her." Chris said.  
  
"You knew that Mian had left?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't know Logan had left. Don't be mad Theressa." Chris said as his wife's Scare turned red then to purple. Theressa then turned to her daughter.  
  
"Andy go to the danger room."  
  
"Why? Uncle Logan isn't here."  
  
"I'm going to train you today."  
  
"Really? Okay cool!" When Andy was out of sight Theressa began to talk.  
  
"Am I such a bad mother that you think you can't tell me when my own daughter is going on a mission? Am I so over protective that you had to keep it a secret?" Theressa's scar changed from purple to red.  
  
"No. No, you are not a bad mom. This was just really important to her. I thought she could do it. I still do. Don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and that is the point!"  
  
"What is? Would you point it out I totally missed it."  
  
"The point is I know Mian is capable of going on missions and I would have let her go if you had just told me! WE always talk things over before one of us actually does something. The thing that really pushes my buttons is that you thought you had to keep this from me! No if you will excuse me I have to go help Andrea." Theressa said as she stood up, grabbed her papers and turned to leave but Chris stood up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Honey, I would have told you if I knew that it would have made you this angry. I promise the next time I will tell you." Chris pulled Theressa close to him and kissed her.  
  
"Promise?" Theressa said after the kiss.  
  
"Promise!" Theressa kissed her husband one last time and ran off to change into her X-suit. 


	3. Bad News

  
  
"Let's try that move one more time." Theressa said as she tried to get Andito relax. Andi stepped back and took a deep breath. "Don't be scared to hurt me. I will get over it. One..... two.... three **GO**!"  
  
Andi ran forward did a one-eighty and kicked her mother, hard, in the chest and hit her with her icy claws. Theressa fell back and hit the adimantium- covered wall. She fell to the ground but got back up fairly quick. When she got up her scar was baby blue and her right hand was trying to warm up the spot where Andi had hit her on her left arm. She hadn't hit her hard enough to draw blood but she did leave a freezer burn.  
  
"I didn't hurt you to badly did I mom?" Andi asked as she walked over to her mother.  
  
"No. That was good. You are certainly getting better. Why don't you go change and I'll take you for a ride on either the Norton or the H2. Your call."  
  
"The Norton and I'll wear my suit if that's okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah I was going to do the same thing. Oh, I have to warn you I asked Uncle Cyke to up date my bike. I don't know if he did yet or not."  
  
"Did dad run it into the lake again?" Andi asked as they walked down the hall and ran into Chris.  
  
"I've only done that once. The other time I ran it into a snowplow." Chris informed his daughter and Theressa laughed.  
  
"Yeah I had to completely rebuild the thing. It was literally nothing but nuts and bolts. Then he ran it in to the lake. So what's up?"  
  
"T you are needed in Xavier's office."  
  
"Can't it wait? I was just about to take Andy for a ride."  
  
I'm afraid not. Xavier said telepathically. I have some news that you are not going to like.   
  
Before Andi could protest in anyway, Theressa was running down the hall on her way to the elevator.  
  
Don't Worry Andi. Theressa said telepathically. I promise I will take you as soon as I get back!   
  
Okay. 

"**Logan! We've been hit!" Jean screamed as she tried to regain control of the X-copter.  
  
"Tell me something that I don't already know Red! Mian, Elf, buckle up its going to be a bumpy ride. Jeannie can you stop this thing from hitting the ground and killing us all?"  
  
"I'm trying Logan. I really am but it isn't working."  
  
"You can do it Auntie Jeannie!"  
  
"Why did I ever let Logan convince me to bring you, Mian?"  
  
"Listen to the kid. She's got a point. How much time do we have before we blow up?"  
  
"Five minutes. If I don't use my powers two minutes tops."**

"What news won't I like?" Theressa said egrally as she walked in. Her scar was now a dark green. Scott was standing in front of Xavier's desk, in which Xavier sat behind. Theressa went up to the desk and put her hands on it.  
  
"It's about Mian and the others isn't it? Isn't it?" Theressa said as she raised her voice at Xavier, which she had never done until now. Scott pulled her back when he answered her.  
  
"Yes Fox it is." Scott said in a voice that some how challenged hers. She knew that he must have been called in before her because Xavier knew that both of them would be hysterical and unrastional. It was best to tell them apart rather that to tell them together. Scott Looked at Theressa in away that said calm down and shut up. Your not the only one who has people they love on that copter.  
  
Theressa took a deep breath and while still looking at Scott but addressing Xavier said, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, turns out that the X-copter was hit by a missile. The missile struck the right side but thanks to Jean's telekinesis they weren't hit again." Xavier said.  
  
"Wait. You said that the copter got hit on the right side. Isn't that where the fuel tanks are?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Yes, and when they were hit the fuel went up in flames. They had only a matter of seconds when we received an audio message." Xavier said as he played the message.  
  
**"Hey chuck! We ran into some old friends and I mean old friends. They blew our fuel and now the copter is on fire. Guess Cyke will have a lot of work to do. Cough, cough." "Logan!"  
  
**Then came a sounded that Theressa didn't want to hear. It was the sound of the X-copter hitting the ground and probably smashing into a thousand pieces but the real heart breaking sound was the death shot silence that came afterward. Xavier stopped the message when Theressa slowly sank into the chair in front of the desk and put her head in her hands and began to cry. Scott moved next to her a placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey it's all right. We could go to the crash site if you want to. I do. We will get through this."  
  
Theressa looked up at her long time friend and leader. He saw her scar was now dark blue and there were streams of tears running down her cheeks. She saw a somewhat calm man knelt next to her. Although there were small tears on his cheeks he was still telling her that it was all right. He had just lost his wife and Theressa had just lost her daughter and a man that she saw to be her father figure.  
  
"How can things be all right? The people we love have just died and you think everything is just hunky dory?" Scott didn't say anything he only looked at Theressa as she talked. She sighed. "How can you be so wrong but then be so right?" Theressa asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's a gift I guess." Theressa smiled through her tears.  
  
"Where did they crash?" Scott asked.  
  
"Cerebro can't get the exact location but I believe that they crashed somewhere in Canada."  
  
"Well that really helps." Theressa said as she stood up and continued to talk. "That just crosses off every other place in the world and leaves one big country." Theressa ran out of the room.  
  
She was in the garage getting her leather jacket and her Norton when Chris, Andy, and Scott came in.  
  
"Andi, Sweetheart, I can't take you now. Something happened and I have to go check it out."  
  
"I'm coming with you Fox!" Scott and Chris said at the same time.  
  
"Boys I can't take both of you. Chris stay here with Andi please."  
  
Just then Storm came down. Andi ran over to Orroro and whispered something in her ear, Storm smiled and walked over to the three adults.  
  
"You three go." She said. "I'll watch Andy."  
  
"Are you sure?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Yes, go. She will be fine. I promise." Storm said. She knew that she did not like to leave Andi or Mian unless Chris was with them even though there were other adults and other students in the Mansion.  
  
"Okay. Scott did you finish my bike?"  
  
"No. Right after I got done talking to you earlier Xavier called me into his office. I haven't had time to work on anything."  
  
"Okay, we'll take the H2. Chris!" Theressa snapped. She held up the keys. "I'm driving." Theressa got into the driver's seat. Chris had shot gun and Scott was in the back seat.  
  
Storm and Andi watched the three X-men leave. When they were out of sight Andy said, "I'm going to go find Kitty." "Oh no you don't. You have to do your studies first."


	4. First encounter

  
  
The first few hours were silent. The only thing that changed was Theressa's scar. It went from dark green to dark blue to red to purple and then back to red. Finally Chris broke the silence.  
  
"T, do you know where your going? I mean do you know where in Canada?" Theressa only shock her head. Then she said, "If my Mian is dead I'll......... I don't know what I'll do but I'll do something! This thing is going too slow!"  
  
Theressa pushed two buttons. One for speed and one for rocket busters. Soon Scott saw a glimpse of what he thought to be a fire.  
  
"Fox, land here. I think I see the Copter." Theressa did as Scott asked and they all got out.  
  
"At least what is left of the Copter." Chris said as they looked at the fiery ruins. There where no bodies in sight but Fox was determined to find her daughter and her friends. Chris and Scott knew she would let nothing get in the way of her goal. So the two men decided that it was best to step back and let her take control.  
  
"Boy is this a time when we really need Storm." Scott said.  
  
The weather witch could put this fire out in an instant. As where the three of them would only feed it. They had no choice but to leave the fire and go home, but Theressa started to lifted the pieces up with her Teke powers and looked underneath them but found nothing.

**Back at the Mansion**

"Auntie O, I finished my homework. Can I go talk with Kitty?"  
  
"Yes but stay away from the danger room. Neither Logan nor your mother is here. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the machinery. 

**Back in Canada**

"Scott, where are they?" Theressa asked with a growl of impatiens in her voice.  
  
"I don't know Fox. I don't know." Scott replied 

Chris was leaned up against the H2 as he watched Theressa and Scott pace back and forth in front of him.  
  
"Wait!" Chris said. "Wolverine said that they ran into some old friends."  
  
"What does that have to do with any thing?" Theressa asked.  
  
"Wait Theressa. This has to do with everything. If we could figure out who struck the others down then we might be able to find them or at least their bodies." Scott said as he paced.  
  
"There's a thought. Got any ideas as to who?" Theressa asked.  
  
"What if it was....................." Scott stopped pacing and stood in front of Theressa. "Sentinels!"  
  
"What the heck is a sentinel?" Theressa asked. Unexpectedly Chris answered. "Sentinels are robots that hunt and kill mutants."  
  
"Chris how did you know that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, at S.H.I.E.L.D. we would get shipments of them everyday."  
  
"How many?" Theressa asked.  
  
"A hundred a day but that program was shut down about a month before I left. I don't understand how there could be more."  
  
"Could S.H.I.E.L.D. have kept one so they could make more after the program was terminated?" Scott asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Chris, honey, how can you be so sure?" Theressa asked lovingly.  
  
"Because I cleaned out all of the Sentinels. I personally destroyed every last one."  
  
"Maybe y'all should look up?" Theressa said. "We've got company."

**Back at the mansion**

Andy and Kitty ran down the hall to the danger room. Kitty was doing more pulling than Andy wanted her to.  
  
"Stop kitty! I told you I can't go in there. Auntie o said I couldn't since Uncle Logan and my mom aren't here."  
  
"Oh come on Andy." Kitty said. They were right out side the danger room door.  
  
"I promised Auntie O. I can't."  
  
"Oh come on and stop being a baby." Kitty got a better grip on Andy's arm and phased through the door. "What harm can come of it?" Kitty asked.  
  
When Andy opened her eyes Kitty was standing in front of her. Then behind Kitty was a woman that Andy had never seen before.  
  
"Kitty, I think we better go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look behind you. There's a stranger in here." When kitty turned around she saw a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Andy, she has a suit just like your mom's." The woman's suit had one sleeve and the top was slanted to the left. The only difference was Theressa's suit was black and the woman's was green.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The woman said. "I want to offer you something Andrea. I want to offer you a chance to start your whole life over and gain power."  
  
"On the count of three run." Andy said. There was a pause. "THREE."  
  
Kitty grabbed Andy's hand and once more phased threw the door. The two girls ran to the elevator and once on the second floor they ran until they couldn't run anymore.  
  
"Who was that?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Who was what?" A voice said from around the corner  
  
"That's Auntie O." Andy said.  
  
"Yes it is." Kitty said.  
  
"Where going to have to tell her." Andy sighed  
  
"Tell me what Andrea?" 

**Back in Canada**

****

"Surrender yourselves. Resistance is futile!" The Sentinels said in unicen.  
  
"You want a bet?" Fox said. Her scar was now a reddish color. Are these the guys you where talking about? Theressa asked Scott and Chris telepathically.  
  
Yeah! I suggest that you do what they say or we could end up dead like the others. Scott said with a sense of fear in his voice.  
  
Scott, how much do you want to bet that Fox is going to do the exact opposite of what you just told her? I mean don't you know her by know?   
  
I heard that! Theressa said. 

**At the Mansion:**

Storm stood in front of Kitty and Andrea. She could only shack her head. "Andrea you broke your promise. I guess we can deal with that later. Now what did you say about the danger room?"  
  
"There is someone in there. She said that she was here to offer Andrea a chance to start her life over, whatever that means." Kitty said.  
  
"I don't even know the woman and yet she knows my name." Andy said in a scared tone.  
  
"I'm sure it was just a simulation."  
  
"Auntie O how many simulations have you come across, that you've never seen before, that know your name?"  
  
"Good point. Let's go check it out." Storm said.  
  
When they got to the door of the danger room Storm placed her hand on a panel and it traced her hand. When the doors opened a voice welcomed her.  
  
"Hello Orroro. Level 8?"  
  
"No not now. Maybe later." They walked to the center of the room. "See, what did I tell you? there is nothing here."  
  
"Don't speak too soon Auntie O. Look behind you." Storm turned around and saw the woman high up in the air.  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
"Surprised to see me Storm?"  
  
"What business do you have here?"  
  
"Funny you should mention that. I went to the darkside, as you put it So,I have taken the liberty to gather the next two in line. Andrea and Miandrea."


	5. Family meeting

Theressa, Scott and Chris stood in front of the ten, maybe twenty foot tall sentinel.  
  
"Ahh...... How long did it take you to disarm and destroy just one of these tin cans?" Theressa asked Chris.  
  
"An hour for disarming and an hour twenty to destroy it." Chris said as he tumbled out of the way of a Sentinel arm.  
  
"That's time we ain't got." Theressa said as she blasted a robot with lasers and then did a back flip. "You have any other ideas? I mean about the ten foot Robots."  
  
"There is a switch on the back of the robot's neck. How are you going to get up there?" Chris asked his wife as he shot the robot with a plasma ray and then dogged a small missile.  
  
"I'll use my telekinesis to fly myself up there. Where's Cyclops?"  
  
"I'm up here! I could use a little help here." Theressa flew up and shot a laser at the hand that held Cyclops. When that didn't work Theressa flew to the back of the Sentinels' neck and blasted the switch.  
  
"One down two to go."  
  
**"Theressa!"** Scott screamed as the robot that held him began to fall to the ground.  
  
"Oppos!" Theressa said as she flew back down to the hand and as the robot continued to fall, Scott and Theressa blasted the hand but it didn't work. With all her might, Theressa used her teke powers to free Scott just before the robot hit the ground.  
  
"I got one of the others." Chris said. "That leaves one big pig headed robot to go." Chris, Black Fox and Cyclops stood in a line and readied themselves to fire. Theressa took charge.  
  
"On the count of three fire." Scott started the count down. "One.........two.........THREE FIRE!"  
  
A combination of optic blasts, lasers, and plasma rays joined together and brought the robot to the ground. Theressa walked back to the H2. The two men followed her.  
  
"Theressa hon, are you all right?" Chris asked his wife as he watched her get into the car. Scott and Chris did the same.  
  
"Yeah, Chris. I'm fine."  
  
"I don't have to be a telepathy to know that you are not telling the truth. For one you wear your emotions right on your face. I can tell when you're sad or frustrated or angry. Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Theressa took a deep breath and turned to face her husband.  
  
"Mian, Jean, Nightcrawler, even the invincible Wolverine, are dead."  
  
"So are you saying that your giving up?" Scott asked.  
  
"What else is there to do? I can't find them telepathically. If they were taken before they died then they are out of my telepathic range. We just fought three robots and came out empty handed. What else to you expect me to do? There is nothing else that I can do! We're going home."  
  
Xavier was in his office when he got a telepathic report from Theressa.  
  
Report?   
  
Not good. They're dead. We saw the crash sight but the bodies were gone. I can't find a telepathic lock on any of them. The old friends that Logan mentioned turned out to be sentinels.   
  
Where are you now?   
  
We just pulled up. Would you tell Andy that I want to see her in the library?   
  
Yes I will but can't you do it as well?   
  
I'm still searching for Mian and the others. I'm kind of busy at the moment.   
  
Why the library and not my office?   
  
I think Chris and I need to do this alone. 

Very well. Xavier broke the telepathic report with Theressa and created one with Andy. ;Andrea, Your mother is back. She wants to meet with you in the library.   
  
I kind of can't right now!   
  
Why not?   
  
Because there's a couple of lunatics in the danger room with Auntie O, Kitty and I. One of them says that she's my older sister. The other one says that her name is Cobra.   
  
Jasmine. Could it possibly be after all these years?   
  
What was that professor?   
  
Nothing Andrea. Xavier then reestablished his report with Theressa. Fox would you meet me in the danger room? I have something I need to show you.   
  
"Chris, Scott I'll catch up with you later. Xavier needs to talk to me." Theressa said as she left the garage. Then she remembered something she wanted to tell Chris.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you see Andy don't tell her about Mian. I would like us to do it together."  
  
"All right."  
  
When Theressa got to the danger room she saw Xavier waiting at its door. "What was so urgent that it couldn't wait?"  
  
"I have reason to believe that Jasmine has returned."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Orroro, Kitty and Andrea are in the danger room with them."  
  
"I'm going in there. I've lost one child too many. I don't want to lose another."  
  
"I understand. I am going to the viewing center."  
  
Theressa opened the door and walked in. She continued to walk until she was next to Storm and in front of Kitty and Andy.  
  
"What do you want Jasmine?" Theressa asked.  
  
"You haven't seen me in years and that is how you say hello?" Jasmine replied, shocked at her mother's actions.  
  
"I'm sorry, What the heck do you want? If you can't tell I'm not in the best of moods."  
  
"Why I here only concern your lovely daughter Andrea!"  
  
"Whatever it is it involves everyone not just my children. What do you want?" Theressa replied with a low growl in her voice.  
  
"You of all people should know what I want." Jasmine said as she directed her mother's attention to her.  
  
"What do you mean she of all people should know?" Storm asked.  
  
"It is the curse that Apocalypse has placed upon her and her family. Every child is to be tested. It is Andrea's time to make the choice." Jasmine said. "So how 'bout it? You want to join your big sis?"  
  
"Mom who is that and why does she keep on saying she my big sis?"

"That, Andi, is because she **is** your big sis. Her name is Jasmine!"  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that I had an older sister?" Andy shouted. Then she grabbed kitty's arm and phased threw the floor.  
  
"You never told Andy or Mian that they have an older sister?" Storm asked.  
  
"No. I know should have but I didn't want to. I was scared. Everything has gone wrong today. Where did Jasmine go?"  
  
I'll be back Fox! You can count on It. Said a voice as Theressa and Storm walked out of the danger room.


	6. A time to learn and understand

  
  
Theressa walked up to Andi's room and turned the doorknob but the door was locked. KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Andi can I come in?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Please honey I need to talk to you."  
  
Still No one answered. Just then Scott walked up next to Theressa.  
  
"What's wrong?" Scott asked.  
  
"Andi's mad at me because I never told her about Jasmine." Theressa said in whisper  
  
"How did she find out?"  
  
"She just paid us a visit. Andrea open this door before I break it down."  
  
"Here why don't I talk to her?"  
  
"Just don't say anything about Mian." Scott nodded his head.  
  
"Hey Andi, it's Uncle Cyke. Can we talk?" They heard the door unlock. Scott went in and left the door open just enough where Theressa could see Andy sitting on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong kid?" Scott asked as he stood in front of Andy, who was on her bed.  
  
"Mom that's what."  
  
"What do you mean?" Andy sat up and Scott pulled up a chair form one of the desks.  
  
"She never told me about Jasmine."  
  
"And you think that she should have?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean Jasmine is my sister. I don't understand why she didn't tell me. I hate it when mom keeps secrets. She's always telling us not to keep secrets."  
  
"I think that's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Did Jasmine say why she was here?"  
  
"Yeah. She said that it was time for me to take a test. What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, Along time ago your mom was taken by an evil mutant named Apocalypse and then when Jasmine was born the same thing happened. We finally figured out that when Theressa refused to go with Cobra, Apocalypse's daughter, peacefully Apocalypse put a cures on her and her family. Every one of her children is going to eventually have to take this test. No body knows when though. You see your mom and dad love you and your sister. They want to protect you as much as they can. Not telling you or Mian about Jasmine or the test just happened to be a secret that she wasn't ready to tell you."  
  
"I don't care. She should have told me."  
  
"She would have in good time."  
  
"**I HATE HER**!"  
  
"Andrea be careful of what you say. You never know who's listening." Andi heard soft cries that she didn't recognize and fast footsteps running down the hall.  
  
"Uncle Cyke who was that at the door?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that little one."  
  
"It couldn't have been her. I've never seen or heard her cry."  
  
"Oh it was her all right. She never cries in front of you or Mian because she feels that she needs to be strong. Jasmine was taken when she thought she was weak. I've seen and heard her cry. After Jasmine decided to stay with Apocalypse, your mother cried for a month at the least. I'm afraid she will do the same now." Scott said the last part more to himself than to Andi. He was referring to the deaths of Logan, Jean, Nightcrawler, and Mian rather than what Andy said.  
  
Scott got up and walked out of the room. He was walking down the hallway when Andy caught up to him.  
  
"Uncle Cycke, Where can I find her?"  
  
"In the danger room. Unless she found another place to go when she's upset."  
  
"Thanks."

**Jean woke up and found herself in a cell. She tried to sit up but every muscle in her body hurt. She guessed it was from the crash. They were lucky that the survived. She forced herself to move up against the far wall. She took a couple of deep breaths and tried to figure out where everybody was. The only person she could find was Mian and she was in the cell with her.  
  
Mian, Mian. Are you all right? Jean asked telepathically.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine although every bone in my body hurts. Where's everyone else?   
  
I don't know. They separated us by gender and the others must be out of my Psychic range because I can't get a lock on either of them.   
  
Do you think my mom will give up? What about Scott? **

**No! If I know your mother and Scott, Which I believe I do, they won't rest until they find us.  
  
** Andi walked in to the danger room and saw her mom battling real danger. She guessed it was either level nine or level ten.  
  
"Mom. Mom can I talk to you?" Andy asked as she approached her mother. Theressa's scar was a darker shade of blue than it had been when Andy saw her last. Andy hadn't quite figured what all the colors meant but she knew that dark blue meant she was sad or really upset.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'm listening."  
  
"Can you stop fighting for a sec?"  
  
"Okay." She gave Chris a single that meant she was done. Chris shut the program down. "Okay you have my full attention. What's on your mind?"  
  
"You know very well what's on my mind. Two reasons A) you're a telepath and B) you heard everything I said to Uncle Cyke. I'm really sorry for what I said."  
  
"No, you have every right to be mad at me. I know I should have told you about this whole Apocalypse ordeal but I didn't and I'm sorry for that." Andy gave her mother a hug.  
  
Theressa 'heard' Chris think, She needs to tell her.  
  
I know I do. Theressa said telepathically. "Andy, I have to tell you something." Theressa got down on one knee so she could be eye level with Andy. "You remember when I had to leave this morning?" Andy nodded. "Well, I had to go find Uncle Logan, Auntie Jean, Uncle Kurt and Mian." There was a long silence before Theressa went on. "Their gone. They died in a plane crash." Theressa was expecting Andy to start crying in her arms but she got the exact opposite.  
  
"She's not dead mom. None of them are."  
  
"How do you know? I can't get a lock on any of them"  
  
"Have you forgotten about our twin connection?"  
  
"I believe you forgot to tell me about this."  
  
"Since me and Mian are twins we have this connection. She knows where I am twenty-four seven and the revers holds true too."  
  
"So you know where she is? How did you know about the others?"  
  
"I can hear her thoughts and feelings. She said that Auntie Jean is with her but has no idea where the others are."  
  
"Thank you Andy. I'll contact you if I need any more help."  
  
"Can't I come?"  
  
"No. You need to stay here with your father. Try to stay out of trouble this time please?"  
  
"But I want to come. Why can't I come?"  
  
"Because I said no."  
  
"But mom....please!"  
  
"Andrea Hannah Knight! You are to stay here until I get back. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes mom." Theressa grabbed her leather jacket and ran out of the room. Leaving Andy to pout and cry until her heart's contents.

**IN XAVIER'S OFFICE**:

Theressa, Chris, Scott, Storm and Xavier were in Xavier's office discussing the new information. "So, Andy and Mian have a constant telepathic report?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah." Theressa replied.  
  
"She knows where Jean and the others are?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know. I know that she knows that they are alive but not their location. Let me ask her." Theressa closed her eyes and opened a link. Andy Where is Mian being held? Theressa asked her daughter.  
  
That's the problem. She doesn't know nor does Auntie Jean. Hurry mama. She's really scared. She's afraid that you won't save them.   
  
Tell her not to worry and mama's on her way.   
  
"Does she know where they are?" Scott asked again when he saw Theressa open her eyes.  
  
"No. Not even Mian knows where they are."  
  
"Do you think Cerebro can locate them?" Storm asked looking at Xavier.  
  
"I highly dought it. Cerebro can't pin-point the exact location of any mutant but it could come ruffle close." Xavier said.  
  
"Could you......?" Chris said but Xavier finished his sentence.  
  
"Use Cerebro? That was going to be my next suggestion." Xavier left the room.  
  
"What do we do now?" Chris asked.  
  
"Wait." Theressa said as she placed her hand on Chris' leg.  
  
"Wait?"  
  
"That's all we can do."


	7. Prepare for departure

  
  
Wolverine was now awake and had been for some time. He was trying to find a way out of this cell but then he remembered Nightcrawler.  
  
"Yo, fuzz wake up."  
  
"Vhat is it now?"  
  
"Could you teleport us out of here?"  
  
"Logan you know very vell that if I can not see vhere it is that I am going I can not teleport. Othervise I might materialize into a vall or something."  
  
"Elf I only meant out side of the cell. The bars are electric and not metal. My claws can't penetrate electricity and unless one of us has developed phasing powers you're our only hope."  
  
"Oh yeah. I can do that." Nightcrawler put one hand on Wolverine's shoulder and bamf! With in moments they had transported themselves to the other side of the cell. Wolverine felt sick and dizzy.  
  
"I've never really liked teleportin'. Nothing against you fuzz."  
  
"It's all right. Not many people do. In fact..."  
  
"Cut the small talk Elf. We've got to find Mian and Red."  
****

**AT The Mansion**

Xavier finally came back into the room after using Cerebro. Everyone in the room stood when he came in. "Their somewhere in California. Like I said Cerebro can not pinpoint their exact location. They're somewhere between San Diego and San Francisco. Chris I recommend that you stay here."  
  
"Xavier, Mian is my daughter. If you don't mind I'm going to help my wife."  
  
"I understand how you feel but I think it would be best if you stayed back. You haven't practiced as long as everyone else has. This enemy I fear is to big for you to handle."  
  
"Yah know Xavier, Chris did handle one of those robots."  
  
"Sentinels." Scott corrected Theressa.  
  
"Whatever. The point is he destroyed one all by himself. I would say that is pretty good for a fight up against a ten foot robot."  
  
"Sentinel." Scott said. He was trying to litten the mood but he didn't think it was working when Theressa turned around and put her hands around Scott's neck.  
  
"If you correct me one more time I swear I will choke you! I'm not in the mood." Theressa's scar had changed to baby blue when Andy told her that Mian was alive. Then it turned a light pink when Scott got on her nerves. "Come on. We'll take the H2. Storm, are you coming? Chris, you can come but I am driving. If your not there with in ten minutes I'm leaving. Got it?"  
  
Andi was lying on her bed wining to her captured sister about how their mom wouldn't let her go with them.

That's not fair. I want to go but mom won't let me.   
  
Andy, you need to listen to mom. She knows what she's doing. It's all for the best.   
  
Mian, think for a minute. What happens if mom, dad, Auntie O and Uncle Cyke get caught while their trying to save your butt? What do we do then? There will be no one left, to save you except the new mutants and you know how inexperienced we are. We will get captured as well. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing.   
  
Sis, one problem. How are you going to get here, whereever here is? Mom and dad have probably left by now.   
  
Nope not yet. I'll climb in mom's H2 and hide until we get there.   
  
They will bust you before they ever leave.   
  
Not if I just so happen to find a secret compartment and I am just small enough to fit in it.   
  
You are bad. You are going to get busted big time.   
  
I'll see you in a few.   
  
Theressa, Scott, Chris and Storm walked down to the garage. "Cyke, after this is all over you have to fix my ride. If you don't I'll go insane. I'm not use to it not having axillary thrusters."  
  
"T, I'm getting tired of riding in your H2. Can we take something else?" Chris wined.  
  
Andi, who was in her hide away, began to panic. "If dad convinces them to take something else, I'll be a sitting duck." Andy's thoughts were interrupted when her mom began to speak.  
  
"What else is there? The Blackbird blue is at Miur Island. The Blackbird Gold is messed up from the last time Wolverine took it for a joy ride. The X-copter was completely destroyed by those ....... those robots." Scott was about to correct her when she turned around and yelled at him.  
  
"And if you correct me I will hurt you or I could just leave you here." She turned back to Chris and continued her list. "We don't have enough motorcycles to go around. Chris we have no other choice. Now let's stop chit-chatting and do what we need to do!"  
  
Andy said, "Yes!" then she covered her moth hoping no one heard her. She knew her mother had really sharp hearing. It didn't even compare to Uncle Logan but her hearing was pretty sharp. Andy froze as everyone got into the car. She knew her mom would be driving, her dad in shotgun and Uncle Cyke and Auntie O in back. She could almost see it in her mind.  
  
Yo Mian I'm in.  
  
Good luck. You're going to need it. Mom is going to kill you. Andy smiled and prepared herself for the long ride ahead.


	8. The Plan

  
  
"Where the heck are we?" Theressa said as she hit the steering wheel. This was getting on her nerves. She came out here to save her daughter and the rest of her friends and now she had gotten them lost. Her scar was a reddish violet. They had been driving in silence, or as silent as you can get when Theressa had her **Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue** by **Toby Keith**. She had it playing rather loudly. For some reason, unknown to Theressa, country music seemed to calm her down a little when she was upset. With or without music, everyone knew to leave Theressa alone when she was frustrated or angry. They where in the middle of nowhere and had been of hours on end. Everyone knew they were lost only no one said any thing.  
  
"This is really ticking me off. Where are we, Chris?"  
  
"According to Coordinates we are in the PINEY WOODS?!" Theressa stopped the car.  
  
"What? How did we manage that?"  
  
"Well, mom." Andy said coming out of her hiding place in the back. "I hate to tell you but your coordinates are upside down."  
  
"Andrea Hannah Knight!" Theressa jumped out of the H2, slammed the door and then opened the door to the way back. "Andrea, What did I tell you?"  
  
"I know mom, but I wanted to be part of the action. She is my sister you know."  
  
"Go sit next to Auntie O. I'm taking you back."  
  
"No!"

"What did you say young lady?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You have no choice. I am the parent and you are the child. You will go back!"  
  
"Fine, but I do know how to hot wire your motorcycle."  
  
"Andrea I wouldn't push your mother any further." Scott warned.  
  
"My cycle is busted. It's just a regular bike. We would get in and out before you ever get there. Besides you are only thirteen. You don't even have a license,"  
  
"Then I'll take another bike. Uncle Logan said that you flew the blackbird when you where a year younger than me. Then you got your bike when you where fourteen. So I don't see why I can't ride it."  
  
"Uhhh!! Get in the car now!!" Theressa said as she slammed the door, again, and started the car. Theressa decided to through on the boosters and flight for good measure to make up for lost time.  
  
**Wolverine and Nightcrawler finally found the cell that held Jean and Mian. Wolverine saw that the bars where made of metal. Evidentially the electric bars where only for him. Somehow he felt responsible for everything that happened. From what he could tell these goons didn't hurt them.  
  
"Red wake up. The elf and I are here to bust you out."  
  
"Logan? Is that you?" Jean asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah. Wake the kid and lets get out of here."  
  
"Logan how are we going to get out of this cell?" Logan looked at Jean then at Kurt. Snikt. Jean heard Logan's claws come out. Even though it was pitch black that sound was unmistakable.  
  
"Red, I got you covered."  
**  
Finally they got the coordenints right and arrived at their destination. "Okay Andrea. Where is the building?" Theressa asked her daughter as they got out of the car.  
  
"My guess is," Scott started. "that it's under ground." Storm, Chris, and Andi shock their heads.

"T, you might want to look up." Chris said. When she did she saw a huge circular building in the sky.  
  
"Yah, think they would get an invisibility cloak or something." Storm said. Scott turned to Theressa.  
  
"How many can you carry?"  
  
"Including myself four or five but it depends on how light or heavy they are."  
  
"I'll take us up there." Storm said. "I'll have the winds take us up."  
  
"Okay Storm, but just to be safe I'll put a teke shield around us."  
  
Storm's eyes turned white as the wind began to churn and they began to lift up in the air. When they were twenty feet in the air Theressa generated a telekinetic shield to keep them from falling should Storm be forced to stop. Finally they landed on the "walkway" that lead up to the building. As they began to walk to the building Theressa broke the silence.  
  
"You know Chris, we really need to come up with a new name for you." Just as they reached the building a sentinel came flying by. "Oh great! More tin cans." Theressa said as she got her psi knife and was ready to attack if necessary. The twenty-foot robot began to talk.  
  
"Surrender Mutants! Resistance is..............."  
  
"Can it Bub. We've heard this speech before." Theressa said. "Scott on my marc. Fire!"  
  
Cyclops shot an optic blast while Theressa shot a couple of lasers. Storm started to hit it with lightning. She fried the main secrets but couldn't get to the back up ones. This made the sentinel really mad so he shot some sort of laser at Storm but Chris pushed her out of the way and took it instead. Theressa turned around.  
  
"Christopher!"  
  
Suddenly the sentinel shut down. "Password Accepted. Shut down sequence activated." said a voice form the sentinel.  
  
"Oh I need a new name do I?" Chris said as Storm and Andy helped him to his feet.  
  
"Okay fine you don't need a new name. Wait a sec. If the password was Christopher, then that means............" Theressa didn't finish her scentence. Just as Chris walked up next to his wife her knees collapsed. He caught her but then fell back. The two of them sat on the ground as the others crowded around.  
  
"That means what mama?" Andy asked.  
  
"Shah. I'm trying to think." Theressa decided to finish her sentence telepathically with Chris. That means that Nicholas Christopher Fury is still alive but I killed him along time ago. It couldn't possibly be him could it?   
  
We wouldn't know unless we go in and find out.  
  
**"Where to now Unc. Claws? It seems that we've been going around in circles." Mian complained. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
Logan was growing tired of Mian's complaining but he guessed that's the price he paid for bringing a thirteen year old girl. Logan saw something on the ground out of the corner of his eye. He moved toward it. It was a circle that looked like a sewer top. He knelt down next to it.  
  
"Is that a way out?" Jean asked. Logan nodded and lifted the top to revel clouds and a very, very, very, long way down.  
  
"Maybe not unless you want to die on the way down. Red can you take us down?"  
  
"Are y'all leaving so soon?" a new voice said. "The party hasn't even gotten started." Jean, Mian, and Kurt felt the tip of some type of gun digging into their backs.  
  
"Logan!" Nightcrawler said. "Ve've got some unexpected company." Wolverine rose slowly to his feet.  
  
"Elf, I think the warning came a little too late. This is one heck of a welcoming if you ask me." Wolverine was now face to face with a man that Logan had known as long as he could remember. This was a man that at times Logan didn't even consider him a man at all. This was a beast that was an enemy and would stay an enemy forever.  
  
**

Outside of the building the X-men were debating what to do next. "T, are we just going to walk in here like we own the place?"  
  
"Chris, do you have a better idea? Besides, if we get caught we'll just end up with the others. The only problem is getting out." Andy looked around and saw the entrance to a ventilation system.  
  
"Mom, we could go threw the vent."  
  
"All right." Theressa said. One by one they climbed in. Scott was in front and Theressa was in the back for back up. Logan had taught her everything she knew. So she was the best person for the job, not including Wolverine of course. Theressa wondered why no alarms had gone off. Had Fury purposely not put any alarms in the vents. What if he had put a tracking devise instead. Theressa's thoughts were interrupted when storm spotted Wolverine and Mian being held at gunpoint.  
  
"Where's Jean?" Scott asked. Theressa knew he was talking to her.  
  
"I can't see her but I hear her thoughts. She's fine Scott. They have done no harm to them. Which I find unusual."  
  
"How are we playing this?" Chris asked. Scott thought for a moment. He was the mastermind behind just about every strategy that the X-men had ever done. For some reason he couldn't think of one. Maybe it was because he was so worried about Jean. Finally he had something.  
  
"What if Theressa went down as a distraction, while we get the others and get out of here. I have to admit that this is not one of my more ingenues plans but it should work. Besides it's all we got." The should work was the part that bothered Chris. He didn't want to come face to face with this villain any more than the next guy did.  
  
Fox lowered herself out of the vent and flattened herself up against the nearest shadowy wall. She could see all four captured mutants but no sign of the culprit. Suddenly five goons walked in to the room. Including the ones that were already in the cell room, there were now thirty goons.  
  
"How many puppets does this guy have?" Theressa asked herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Scott, Chris, Storm, and Andy lowering themselves from the vent and making there way across the opposite wall.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't get caught." She took a deep breath and inched her way along the wall. Then, she felt the tip of a small handgun push into her back. It took her a few minutes to figure out what type of gun it was. When Wolverine had trained her in hand to hand combat he made her memorize the tough of just about every gun. This one was a twenty-two and it didn't fire bullets. I fired laser and lightning balls. Theressa spun around on her heals and grabbed the gun out of the goon's hand. Then she kneed him in the gut and watched him fall.  
  
"That was too easy."  
  
"Nothing is ever too easy, my dear." Said a voice that Theressa had not heard in nineteen years. Theressa turned around and saw the face that had haunted her since she was twenty-three. It was the face of Nicholas Christopher Fury.


	9. The escape, or lack there of

Fury ordered one of his goons to take Theressa to the same cell as everyone else but as usual Theressa was being difficult. "Get in there." The goon sad as he threw Theressa into the cell with the others. Scott, Storm, Chris, and Andy had also been captured. Theressa ran up to the open space when horizontal, metal bars cut her off.  
  
"Let us out now!" Theressa screamed. Her scar was a fiery red. She was about to try and cut threw the bars with her psi knife when Wolverine stopped her.  
  
"You'll just be giving him what he wants."  
  
"Oh no Wolverine I already have what want. Isn't that right my little mutant wife?" Just then Theressa fell to the ground holding her head. Chris went to her.  
  
"What the heck are you doing to her?" Chris asked as he tried to comfort his wife.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that the last time we met, you know when I posed as your husband, I placed a nano chip on you neck. I can make you do what ever I want."  
  
"I am really getting tired of being controlled by my enemies!" Theressa screamed as she stood up. She went for the bars. She used her Psi knife to cut threw the bars and ran to Fury.  
  
"I thought I had finished you off for good?"  
  
"My dear Black Fox have you ever read a good action horror book? The bad guy never stays dead for long. That was my twin brother that you killed. I on the other hand got away. I saw you go one way and I went the other."  
  
"You sacrificed your own brother?" Mian and Andi said together.  
  
"Trust me girls." Theressa said, looking at Scott, Jean and Wolverine. "It's not unheard of."  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" Mian asked.  
  
"Because they are evil and sick minded." Theressa said as she pointed her Psi knife at Fury's neck.  
  
"I would be careful if I were you. Remember I have control over you."  
  
"You have just about as much control over me as I have control over the day turning to night." Theressa said and then spit in Fury's face.  
  
"Fine. You want to play with the big boys. Then let's play." Fury said. Suddenly Theressa turned to her fellow X-men. Her Psi knife out and her lasers ready to blow.  
  
"Get behind us girls." Chris and Storm said. They did not want Andi and Mian to see their mother like this.  
  
"Oh in case you're wondering where the controller is it's up here." Fury said pointing to his head. "I devised a chip to where it would answer to my brain frequency instead of a controller.The chip was designed to slowly sink threw Theressa's skin, skull and then place itself on her brain. This way you can not remove the chip." Then Fury ran out of the room along with twenty of his goons. Wolverine got in front of everybody.  
  
"I can take a beaten' better than any of yah. So, get back an' figure a way out of this dump!" Everyone got back. Mian and Andi both had their fiery and Icy claws out and ready to go if there family needed help. Suddenly, Andi had an idea.  
  
Mian, what will happen if we hold hands while we are using our powers?   
  
I don't know but if it will get us out of here let's try it. Mian said.  
  
Andy and Mian turned toward the back wall. Mian grabbed Andy's hand and a bright glowing light of burning ice formed. Their claws were forced together and they blew out the back wall.  
  
"Dad, Let's go. We have an opening." Andy said. Chris looked at Wolverine.  
  
"Get out of here. I can handle her." Wolverine said. Chris nodded and he along with everyone else filed out of the cell and ran down the hall.  
Theressa had an angry look on her face.  
  
"T, fight it. You are better than this. You're letting Fury push you around. The Theressa I know would never let that happen. You've been controlled before you can fight it." Theressa fell to her knees and grabbed her head. Logan knelt down beside her. "You can do it."  
  
"Logan help me."  
  
"I'm trying' but I don't know if you will let me." Logan said in a fatherly tone.  
  
"I'll let you. Just help me up." Fox screamed. Logan did just that and Fox, slowly, regained control over her boy, mind and soul. Theressa gave Logan a hug.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your little moment here but the runt knows how I feel about moments. Don't you runt?" Theressa turned around to see Sabertooth standing a few feet away from her. Wolverine went after Sabertooth. A few moments later Theressa established a telepathic link with Wolverine.  
  
Logan how are you holding up?   
  
Oh I'm just fine. Except for a.... "Agr."... few broken ribs and bruised arms I'm just fine. Sabertooth threw Wolverine at the wall and then stepped on his back. Theressa heard the bones break but knew that he wounds be fine thanks to his healing factor.  
  
Do you need some help? Wolverine was now on his feet and had dug his claws into Sabertooth's chest.  
  
You're asking me if I need any help? You are asking the man who is the best at what he does if he needs any help?   
  
Do you want any help? You still think that you're the best?   
  
Yeah, sure why not. Was Wolverine's answer to both questions. Theressa joined in by firing a couple of lasers at Sabertooth's back.  
  
"Do you mind if I join in on this little dance?" Fox asked.  
  
"Go right ahead babe. That just means more fun for me and more pain for you." Sabertooth laughed, not looking at the woman behind him.

Yah know Logan I thought this guy had learned his lesson about calling me babe. 

This mutt never learns. Wolverine replied, with a grin on his face.  
  
Fox grabbed Sabertooth's hand, used it for balance and did a flip kicking Sabertooth in the chest and in his face in the process. He tripped her and that's where Wolverine came in. He jumped on Sabertooth's back, while stabbing him and said, "That's no way to treat a lady, bub."  
  
"Yo, Sabertooth." Theressa said. Logan took that as his cue and jumped off of Sabertooth just as Theressa blasted him with one of the twenty-twos, did a couple of back hand springs and kicked Sabertooth right below the gut. Sabertooth fell backwards and was out like a light.  
  
"Wow!" Wolverine said. "I knew you were good but I didn't think you were **that** good."  
  
"Yeah well, I am the best." Theressa said. Wolverine smiled and thought hardly as he retracted his claws. "Where did Fury go?" Theressa asked.  
  
Just then an image of Fury came up on the huge screen. Fury had more gray hair that Theressa remembered. He was also smoking a tobacco cigar to go with his classic black eye patch. "By the time you get this I will be long gone."  
  
"Haven't we heard that before?" Theressa asked. Fury continued. "I have set a bomb to go off in exactly two minutes. It will take you three minutes to find a way out of this place. You have probably already wasted a minute just by watching this transmission. If I were you I would get moving but I don't know what good that would do you. HA, HA, HA."  
  
When the transmission ended, sure enough there in the corner, was an old fashion bomb. They had exactly fifty seconds to blow this popcicle stand before it blew them to smithereens.

"Jean where the heck are they?" Chris asked once they where back on the ground and in the H2. Chris was in the driver's seat, Storm was next to him. Nightcrawler, Jean, Scott, Andy and Mian where in the back.  
  
"I don't know I can't get threw. She's blocking me out."  
  
"The only time that she does that is if something is wrong." Chris said. "I don't have to be a telepath to know that."  
  
Chris, are y'all out?  
  
Yeah. What's Wrong? Why are you blocking Jean out? I can't even get threw using our permeate mind report.   
  
I love you.   
  
I love you too!   
  
Then you'll understand what I want you to do?   
  
What?   
  
Leave now and don't look back! This thing is about to blow. Get as far away from here as you can.   
  
How much time?   
  
Twenty seconds.   
  
I'm not leaving without you or Wolverine.   
  
If you don't leave by will, I'll make you leave!   
  
How? You twenty thousand feet in the air. Theressa went to Jean.  
  
Jean, could you take control of the hummer and get them out of here? Chris is being stubborn again.   
  
Sure.   
  
Jean put her hand on the door and used her teke powers to move the H2's wheels. Then she started the car.  
  
"What is going on?" Scott asked but then he realized that Jean was taking control of the car. "Jean what are you doing?" Scott asked.  
  
"Chris won't leave so Theressa asked me to make us leave. The building that their in is about to blow." Scott looked at Jean and saw how hard it was for her to move such a heavy object.  
  
"Chris you put that key in right now and get us out of here." Scott yelled. Chris listened to Scott and Jean released the H2 and laid her head on Scott's shoulder. They hadn't gone very far when they heard the explosion. No one said a word all the way back to Westchester, New York. Chris though reluctantly allowed hot tears to flow down his worried and upset face. Scott placed one hand on his friend's shoulder and left it there.  
  
**Back at the institute**

Chris was headed to his room when Scott stopped him. "Chris do you want to talk?"  
  
"No, Scott. I need to be alone. Would you mind telling the girls for me? I don't think I can do it."  
  
"That is if they wake up." Jean said as she came out of the elevator.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, whatever they did to get us out drained a lot of energy. They passed out in the car. I didn't want to tell you then because of what had happened. I'm worried Chris. I really am." Jean said as she looked at Chris and then Scott. The two men knew what Jean was thinking and Chris didn't want to believe it.  
  
"I've lost my wife. I can't lose my twins in the same day."  
  
"I know Chris. If you want you can go see them." Scott said. Chris nodded his head and ran to the elevator.  
  
When they got down to the med-lab Chris didn't like what he saw. His daughters' faces where as white as snow. Their birthmarks, though, where brighter in color than they had ever been.  
  
Surprisingly, about ten minutes later, Andy's eyes began to flutter and Mian's arm moved.  
  
"Daddy? Where's mom?" Mian asked. Both girls were now sitting up and waiting for their father to answer. Scott and Jean moved in closer for support. Scott, again, placed a hand on Chris's shoulder.  
  
"Your mother was killed in an accident." Chris said as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Why didn't you try and save her?" Andi asked.  
  
"I was going to but told me to get out while we could." Andy got up and ran out of the room. "I'll go talk to her." Chris said.  
  
"Dad, maybe I should go talk to her." Mian said with tears rolling down her face. "Okay." Mian ran out after her sister.  
  
"Andi would you wait up? I want to talk to you." Andy kept on running until she came to the room she shared with Mian. She walked in and slammed the door in Mian's face.  
  
** "Is it going as planned, Master?"  
  
"Yes Cobra. Better than I had expected. Now we just need the last piece of the puzzle." Master turned around and looked at one of the other member's of his team. She smiled an evil grin that gave her yellow eyes look more evil and dangerous than ever.  
  
** Andi finally let Mian in but she didn't say a word. The only sound was the sound of both girls crying their eyes out. "Come on Andy. Mom wouldn't want us crying like this." Mian finally said through her tears.  
  
"Your right. Hey look at the time." Andi said. "Where late for dinner. Auntie Jean is going to cook tonight." Both girls left the room to join their family at the dinner table.


	10. SHE'S BACK!

  
About a month after the death of Black Fox and Wolverine, Andi and Mian where outside, sitting on the veranda, doing homework when a woman came walking towards them. Mian realized who it was before Andi did.  
  
"Andi, look it's mom." Mian said.  
  
"Mian stop playing around. We have to get this math done other wise dad and Auntie Jean are going to kill us."  
  
"No Andi, I'm not kidding that's mom! Look! Who else has a scar on her face?" Andi looked up from her work determined to shut Mian up but she looked up she saw the woman standing next to Mian. This woman had blue strikes in her chocolate hair and the same vine tattoo on her right arm. She even had the scar on her left eye just like her mother.  
  
"Mom is that you?" Andi asked in disbelife.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Why don't you give your moma a hug?" Theressa said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Andi got up, hesitated, then walked over and hugged her mother. Mian caught her hesitation but didn't say anything. Instead she was talking to Theressa.  
  
"Does dad know your here? Where's Unc. Claws?" Mian asked her mother.  
  
"No your father doesn't know I'm here and I would prefer it if it stayed that way. I don't know where Wolverine is. I'm going to go find your father, I'll catch you girls later."  
  
"Bye mom." Mian said. Then she turned to Andi. "What is up with you? You were rude to your own mother!"  
  
"Mian, something's not right. I can feel it." Andi said in a tone that matched her sister's.  
  
"Yeah? Well, what's not right is you!"  
  
"Mian, I just think you, we should be careful when you are around her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you think it was little weird that she didn't know where Uncle Logan is? What was with that good-bye frase? Catch you girls later? Come on, our mom would never say that!"  
  
"Andi, listen to yourself. You have just gotten too use to mom not being around and when she does come back, you are afraid that she'll leave or die again and you'll get hurt. Let me tell you something sis, you aren't the only one. Trust me I should know. Do you know how hard it was to watch dad break down and cry everytime something reminded him of her? I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore."  
  
"All I'm saying is that we should approcher her with caution."  
  
"I can't take anymore of this. I'm out of here." Mian grabbed her books and ran to the mansion. Leaving Andi on the veranda to do her work by herself.  
  
Christopher Knight in the living room sitting on the window seat when Mian and Scot walked in. "Hey Mian, Scott. Mian what's wrong?" Chris asked his daughter as he watched her search for a bottle of doctor pepper. That reminded Chris and Scott how much Mian and Andi were like Theressa.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart?' Chris asked again.  
  
"First of all we're out of DP." Mian said as she slammed the fridge door shut. "Secondly, mom came back and Andi is acting......"  
  
"Whoa! Hold it right there. Did you say Theressa came back?" Scott cried. At the mention of Theressa, Chris jumped up and walked over to Mian.  
  
"Wait, that's impossible!! Isn't it?" Chris asked.  
  
"Apparently not." Jean said as she walked in to the room. "She's sitting in the conference room with Xavier. Mian, go get your sister. You two are apart of this as anyone."  
  
When Mian returned with Andi, everyone was in the conference room. "There you are girls." Theressa said. "We've been waiting for you. Come sit down. We were trying to figure out how to find Wolverine." Mian sat next to Chris but Andi still stood in the doorway. Theressa stood up and walked over to her daughter. "Why don't you come and sit next ot me?" Andi looked at everyone in the room and ran out into the hall.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Theressa asked Chris as he walked over to his wife. He was expecting Theressa to start crying or something like that but nothing happened. When Chris looked at Theressa's face her scar hadn't changed colors. It wasn't even baby blue but the same color as he skin. Chris found that unusual but her ignored it.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Theressa said.  
  
"Maybe I should." Chris answered.  
  
"It would mean a lot to me if I could."  
  
"Fine, go. I'll stay here and tell you about it later."  
  
Theressa was almost to Andi's room when her visual com-link went off. She went to the bathroom and shut the door. Unknown to Theressa, Andi was right out side the bathroom door. The door was left open a crack but it was enough for Andi to see Theressa change form. Andi saw her "mother" change into a blue-indigo skinned woman. She wore a black leather tank top with a very short black leather skirt.  
  
"I knew it!" Andi said to herself.  
  
Suddenly the blue woman began to talk into her visual commmunicater.  
  
"I'm in sir."  
  
"Good. How are things coming Mystique?"  
  
"Well, sir I'm afraid one of the twins suspects something."  
  
"Deal with it. You have you mission."  
  
"Yes sir." Then Mystique changed back in to Theressa. Andi ran down the hall towards the conference room. She had to tell everyone about Mystique before it was too late. 


	11. Making them believe

"Theressa," Chris called when he saw her in the hall later that day. "You and the girls, have been assigned to Operation find Wolverine."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can."

"Oh,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I can't find Andi. I went to her room but she wasn't there. Do you know where she is?"

"No. Tell you what, you and Mian go get ready and I'll find Andi. I think I have a hunch on where she might be."  
  
Chris walked to the elevator and went to the lower level. He was headeed for the danger room. When Chris opened the danger room door, sure enough Andi was fighting a bunch of drones. Chris looked up at the viewing center but no one was there.

"Andi can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure go ahead I'm listening." Chris knew that wasn't going to work so he blasted two drods with his plasma gun. "Okay. You've got my attention."

"You, Mian and your mother are going to try and find Wolverine. So you need to get ready."

"One I'm all ready dressed and two that woman is not my mother. My mother is dead! So is Uncle Logan."

"Then who is she?"

"Some shift shaper named Mystique."

"That's crazy."

"No it's not! It's the truth. You just don't want to believe it!"

"Andrea Hannah Knight, go to your room. You are not going! You are grounded. Andi ran out of the Danger room with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that her father didn't believe her. He would find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

"Mian, where is your sister?" **Theressa** asked. "She got grounded for arguing with dad. I guess it's just the two of us. Are we taking your H2 or your bike?" Before Theressa could answer Andi caught up with them. "I thought you weren't coming." Mian said. "I'm not but I wanted to see you off." Andi said as she smiled. "Mian, I thought we would take a copter that Wolverine and I stole from S.H.E.I.L.D"

Mian, this isn't right!

Would you give up all ready? "I thought you were afraid of hights and you don't know how to fly a helicopter?"

"Well, I thought it was high time to live a little." **Theressa** opened the garage for the copter but it wasn't there. Mian now knew that something was wrong but she ignored the feeling still. Andi and Mian followed the woman. When they were in the center of the garage, Theressa raised the garage door and revelied the helicopter. Mian got in the back seat and Theressa got in the pilot's seat and they took off.  
  
After **Theressa** and Mian had left, Andi went to Xavier's office. If she was going to tell someone about Mystique it would have to be him. Andi felt that only he would understand what was going on.

"Proffessor, can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Come in Andrea. What's wrong?"

"It's about my mom. You see, I saw her change form. She changed into some blue skinned freak named Mystique. She was talking to her boss."

"Where is she?"

"Mian all ready left with her. Mystique told Mian that they would take a helicopter that she stole from S.H.E.I.L.D. Earlier, Mian and I had a fight. I told her that that wasn't our mom but she didn't want to hear it. I told my dad but he grounded me. What are we going to do?"

"First, I want to speak with your father. I only hope we can stop this before it is out of control." Andi nodded her head and ran out of the room to find her father and as she did so she contacted Mian threw their link.

Mian! That Woman is Mystique not Mom!!

Andi give it a rest would yah. Its getting old really fast.

Mian, you've got to believe me!

From now on I am ignoring you!

"Boy is she getting o my nerves!" Andi said to herself.

"Who's getting on your nereves?" Jean asked from behind Andi.

"Mian. She won't listen to me. Have you seen my dad? Xavier wants to talk to him."

"Last time I saw him he was headed that way." Jean said as she pointed to her left. "Where are you going?" Jean asked when Andi started to move again.

"First I'm going to go find my dad and then I'm going to my room because I'm grounded." "Why?"

"Because I told my dad something he didn't want to hear. He can be so pig- headed some times. So can Mian."

"Why don't you come with me? If your father says anything I'll tell him that you wanted to talk to me."

"But won't that be lying?"

"No because we are going to talk on the way to see Xavier."

"You always know how to get me out of trouble don't you Auntie Jean?" Jean smiled. To Andi and Mian, she was known as the fun aunt, although, Logan was known as the cool uncle. "Come on. On the way you can explain what you said that got you grounded."  
  
**"Mom where are we going? I mean are we still in the U.S.?" "Yes, we are still in the U.S. In fact we are in Alaska. Xavier said, Wolverine would be here." As Theressa talked she passed Mian a breathing mask. "What's this for?" "It's a breathing mask. Your going to need it. Our oxygan will drop quickly. Go ahead and put it on." When Mian did, sleeping gas flew into the mask and into Mian's mouth. She fell back and laied on the seat. The last thing she saw was Mystique's yellow eyes looking back at her as she changed into her true, blue, form.  
**  
Jean, Cyclops, Chris, Xavier, Storm and Andi where in Xavier's office when suddenly, Andi grabbed her father's arm. "Andi what's wrong? Are you okay?" Chris asked as he knelt next to Andi. "I'm fine but Mian's not. She was put to sleep by sleeping gas and she's out cold. The last thing Mian said to me, telepathically was you're right. I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier. Try and convince dad." Chris took Andi in his arms and then, picked her up and held her. He had gotten the message. "I'm sorry, Andi. I guess I didn't want to believe you." Chris put Andi down and looked at his daughter as she continued to speak. "She needs our help." "She needs her mother. That's who she needs to save her." Everyone turned around to see the real Theressa Elisabith Conwell Knight and Wolverine standing in the doorway.


	12. You can't kill an Xman

  
  
Chris looked at his daughter and she knew the question that he wanted to ask. So Andi ran to Theressa and jumped into her arms. Theressa moved so that Wolverine could get into the room. "I thought you were gone for good! A few days after you and Uncle Wolverine were gone, I stayed up expecting to hear you walk threw the front door and slam it as hard as you could."

"Days? Come on Andi, if you knew I would come back you had to give me more time than just a few days. We were clear across the **country** and I couldn't fly us over here because I used my teke powers to form a splint for my leg."

"Your hurt?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's just a broken leg. We had to jump out of the building just as it exploded. Wolverine caught me when we were falling and got the worst of it but my right leg landed wrong and snapped like a twig."

"Andi let your mother sit down and stop putting presuer on her leg." Chris said. Theressa released Andi and Chris got his wife a chair and she sat, just to please Chris.

"So what did I miss, besides Mian's plea for help?"

"Nothing much other than the fact that Mystique pulled one over on us." Scott said.

"Let me guess, she came in here trying to be me?" Wolverine said.

"Actually she came in here dressed as Theressa." Storm said.

"Did she do a really bad job Andi?" Theressa asked her daughter teasingly.

"oh yeah, although, she had everyone else fouled but me.

"That's because you are just as sharp as your mother." Chris said as he took Theressa in his arms. Andi went to Wolverine and gave him a big hug. "I missed you Unc. Claws."

"You too Andi."

"What do you say, will you help us get Mian back?" Andi asked Wolverine. He looked at Theressa's face then back at Andi.

"You better believe it kid. The Black Fox and The Wolverine are back in action!"

Mian woke up in a cell that was unknown to her. The only time she had seen a cell like this was about a month ago when her family got captured. That was also when her mom died. She wished her mom were here, wherever here was. She wished her mom were here to bail her out of this mess.  
  
Suddenly she saw Mystique's yellow eyes peering into her cell.  
  
"What do you want?" Mian snapped.  
  
"She's awake Master. Do you want Cobra and Ultimate Flame in here?" Mystique asked.  
  
"Go get Jasmine but not Cobra. I want Jasmine to meet our little guest." Master answered. When Mystique left the room, Master went towards Mian's cell.

"Who are you?" Mian asked

"Lets just say I'm an old family friend."

"What do you want?" Mian snapped again.  
  
"Has your mother ever told you a story about the time she was captured when she was seventeen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I will have to tell you."  
  
"No, Apocalypse. That will be my job." Jasmine said as she came into the room. "Leave us Apocalypse. I wish to speak to Mian alone."  
  
"Jasmine I do not wish to leave."  
  
"Please dear, I really want to do this alone."  
  
"Alright, but if you need me, I'll be right outside this door." After Apocalypse kissed Jasmine on the head and left the room, Jasmine moved toward the cell that held Mian.  
  
"That blot is your husband?" Mian asked sounding discussed.  
  
"No. Not yet anyway. He's my fiancé. That means he would be your brother-in- law."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I am your older sister."  
  
"Your my what???"  
  
"I'm your older sister. Hasn't Black Fox told you yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That's surprising. I thought she had already told you. How is she anyway?"  
  
"She's dead and so is Wolverine."  
  
"That is too bad. I guess you're really mad."  
  
"Yeah but not to the point where I will join you. Besides you have really bad taste in men. I can't see how we could be related. I have better taste in men and I'm only thirteen! Back to my question what do you want?"  
  
"Well, when mom was seventeen she had a choice to make. She could either stay with the X-men or she could come and be apart of Terror with Apocalypse and Cobra. She chose to stay with the X-men. So as a punishment Apocalypse put a curse on her and her family. Every one of her children will have to go threw a test and the time for you to take that test has come. Now, get some rest you are going to need it." 


	13. Whose the master mind?

  
  
Everyone, still in Xavier's office began to ask questions. "Who do you think is behind this?" Jean asked Theressa, although she knew what Fox would say.

"I know it is Apocalypse." Fox responded. "How do you know its Apocalypse?" Chris asked."It could be Magneto or some villan we haven't come up against yet.You can't know for sure honey." "Chris, the girls have not been given the test yet. It has to be Apocalypse."

"What if the Sentinels attacking us and the whole Nick Fury thing was part of his plan?" Scott asked. "I'm thinking your right Scott." Theressa said. "I mean it would show that Apocalypse actually has some brains inside that big head of his. The last two times we met I put up one heck of a fight. He probably doesn't want to deal with me anymore so he wanted me out of the picture. The same goes for Logan. Now since he thinks I'm out of the way, he is going about his plan to force Mian to be on his team."

"T, what makes you so sure that she won't go with them?" Chris asked his wife.

"What? Why would she? It's not like she is torn between to totally different worlds like Jasmine was. She's known us all of her life. We are her family." Theressa then scanned Chris's mind and found that he was being controlled.

Jasmine! Theressa 'shouted'. Black Fox? You are suppose to be dead!

Yeah, well has anyone ever told you that The Black Fox doesn't kill easy? Now let Chris go Now!

And What if I don't?

Then you will have to answer to me! Xavier said. He now had everyone linked to the conversation. Fine but I'll be..... 

Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've heard it be for. Wolverine said. Tell you what we will save you a trip and come to you.

Wolverine? You were suppose to.........

I was suppose to be dead? Yeah, been there done that bought the T-shirt. Get over it and get out of here.

Xavier closed his eyes for a moment and made sure she was gone. When she was he opened his eyes once more. "She's gone. Now, I want Scott, Wolverine Andrea and Chris to go on this mission. First thing we........"

"Excuse me Xavier but Why can't I go?" Theressa asked as she walked over to Xavier's desk. "Because you are injured and I don't want you to get hurt even more."

"With all do respect this is my daughter we are going after and I am going wether you want me too or not. The first thing we have to do is figure out where they are."

"Mystique said something about going to Alaska. I've tried to contact Mian to ask her but I can't get threw something is blocking it." Andy said.

"Okay boys lets roll." Theressa said as she lead everyone out of the room and down to the garage.

**SOMEWHERE IN ALASKA:  
**

"They are on their way my love." Jasmine said to Apocalypse. They where in the security room when Cobra walked in. "Good, everything is going as planned." "But, The Black Fox and The Wolverine are alive." Jasmine told Apocalypse. "What?! Nick Fury assured me that they where dead!" Apocalypse leaned on the huge keyboard to the main visual COM-link.

"Father," Cobra said. "Fury is on line two." Cobra said as she left the room. "Tell the weasel to call back in a year to give me time to cool off."

"Sweetheart," Jasmine said. "You could ask Fury about the Fox/Wolverine instant."

"That is an ingenues idea dear." Apocalypse pushed a blinking button and a picture of Nick Fury came up. "Well, if it isn't Mister-I-killed-Black Fox- and-Wolverine-himself."

"That's what I was calling about but I see you already know."

"What went wrong?"

"Everything. Black Fox over came the chip I put on her. They know me too well. I'm sending Sabertooth back to you. As of this moment I am no longer under your command. Find some one else." With that Fury was gone and the screen turned off. Apocalypse and Jasmine went to the cell room where Cobra was now watching Mian. "How is our guest doing Cobra?" Apocalypse asked his daughter.

"Jussst fine. Although she is upsset about sssomething." Mian stood up and started to yell at her three captures. "Of course I'm upset! You have taken me from the only home I've ever known. You expect me to be all happy, happy joy, joy? I don't think so. Of course my family, the X-men are coming. They are not heathens or barbarians like you are! Where did Mystique go anyway?"

"Her and an old friend of Wolverine's are the welcoming party." Jasmine answered. "Mian, don't even bother with trying to contact Andi or anyone else. When Cobra was in here with you she placed a device on your neck. It will shock you if you try to contact anyone."

"So in other words it will shock me if I think."

"Pretty much." Apocalypse said. "You know I did the exact same thing to your mother. This should be fun. I can't wait to see your angry family in action."

"You killed them didn't you?"

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Nick Fury set the bomb but yes it was my plan that killed them. The sentinels were apart of my plan as well. All that is left is for you to make your choice. What will it be, Us or them?"

"Them. They are my family."

"Very well. Mystique," Apocalypse said into his visual COM-link. A picture of Mystique came on the screen. "When they arrive, they are all yours. Allow Sabertooth to finish off Christopher and Andrea Knight. It would be the perfect ending to the Knight family."  
**(Author's note: Apocalypse knows that Wolverine and Black Fox are alive. He just doesn't tell Mian and pretends that they are dead to trick Mian into coming to his side but it dosen't work! Back to the story) **

**BACK AT THE INSTATUTE:  
** "Cyke did you fix my bike?" Theressa asked Scott when she went down into the garage. "Yeah."

"Oh, so when you think I'm dead you finally have time to fix it." Theressa said in a teasing voice.

"When this is all over and done with I have to fix the elevator door." Scott said

"Don't for get the danger room door panel." Theressa said.

"What happened?" Scott asked

"Wolverine!" Chris said.

"Would someone please tell him to stop tearing up all the mechanical stuff? I hate to have to reinstall things every month." Scott whined.

"T, you won't need your bike anyway. Quite personally I don't think you should even go." Chris said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes I will. I still have to take Andy for a ride. Just because I have a broken leg doesn't mean I can't fight. I'm going no matter what you say and I'm taking Andy on that ride that I promised her."

"You just won't let that go will you kid." Wolverine said.

"No, I won't. I promised her that I would take her and I'm going to follow threw with my plans. Andy grab my jacket and my keys."

"Yeah sure. Where are they?"

"Um, jacket in the closet and keys on the counter."

"Okay I'll be right back." Andy said as she ran out of the garage.

"Do you know how to get there?" Chris asked.

"No, I'll just follow you." Theressa replied.

"We are going to take the Blackbird Gold." Wolverine said.

"Wait, I think I put a navigator in your bike. Just type in the cordonents in and drive." Scott said.

"Now that's what I call High-Tec." Wolverine joked.

"Here mom." Andy said as she handed her mom the keys and jacket.

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" Chris asked Theressa refuring to her torn uniform. It was torn in the left leg. the only sleeve that was once ther was now gone and not to mention small cuts all over the uniform. "No, I don't have time. We are dealing with Apocalypse. He more that likely captured Mian because of that stupid curse that he put on me. He's probably put a devise on Mian to block her telepathic link with Andi and not to mention any other telepath."

"Theressa you don't know what you are gong up against." Chris said. Boy was that a mistake. He realized it when Theressa's scar turned a fiery red.

"Excuse me? I know very well what we are up against. Probably more then you in some cases. I've been up against him twice before and been captured once. I know how Mian feels. Come on Andi. We're leaving. After the girls left Wolverine and Scott stared at Chris.

"What?"

"You are in trouble!" Wolverine teased.

"Shut-up Logan. Let's go."


	14. Battle

  
  
After a while of driving Andy decided to ask her mom something. 

"Mom, are you still mad at dad?" Andy asked her mother over the roar of the motorcycle.

"What? I can't....." Theressa stopped in mid sentence and used telepathy to talk.

What did you say? I couldn't hear you over the motorcycle. I asked if you were still mad at dad? 

Why do you ask? 

Because your scar is still red and I could hear you yelling around the corner. Besides I was standing right behind you for most of the fight. 

No. I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated. I can't get a lock on your sister. I'm worried, afraid, upset and tired. Besides I hate it when your father tries to tell me not to do something or to wait and do it later. 

We could have gone with the guys. 

No, I wanted to take you on this ride. There was nothing that could stop me from doing it. Hold on for a sec. Theressa pushed the axilarly button. With in thirty minutes they ran into snow. Pretty soon, Theressa knew, it would become difficult to drive. Theressa put on the brakes.

Why are we stopping? 

We're only slowing down. If you're in axilurity thrusters and you put on the brakes you go back to normal speed. 

Why are we slowing down? 

Because, it's getting to hard to drive that fast in the snow. I'm trying to find something that could help us out. I'm going to push a button. Hang on tight. I don't know what it can do. Theressa warned as she pushed a bright blue button. Suddenly the motorcycle sprouted two rocket boosters, one on each side of the bike. The Norton lifted off the ground and shot off like a rocket.

Andy, you okay? Theressa asked. Andy had tighted her grip around her mother's waist when they took off.

Yeah, this is fun. Hey I think I see the Blackbird up ahead. 

Hey, Cyke. Open the ramp. We're coming in. Just as the ramp opened. Theressa caught up to the jet. Theressa used her telekinetic powers to land the bike safely on the ramp. Scott rose the ramp when he knew they where in.

"Cyke, do you have to have rocket boosters on everything you fix or update?" Theressa asked.

"Do you always have to be so picky?" Scott teased back. Andy was now buckled into the seat next to her father and behind Wolverine. Theressa was standing between but yet, also behind Wolverine and Scott's seats. She had her left hand on Scott's chair and her right had on Wolverine's.

"Where's Auntie Jean Uncle Cyke?" Andy asked.

"She wanted to stay home with Storm and Xavier. Besides she didn't want to get in our way."

"Where are we Scott?" Theressa asked.

"In Alaska." Scott told Black Fox.

" Where do you think they're hiding?" Wolverine asked. Theressa looked out the window in front of her.

"There." She pointed to the tallest glacier. Scott stirred the Blackbird towards the glacier and turned on the cloak detector. Suddenly the glacier turned into a castle like building.

"I told you I knew Apocalypse better than anyone." Theresssa said as she turned her head around to look at Chris.

"Okay, fine. So you know what you're up against. Big deal." Chris said. Theressa rolled her eyes and turned back around. Scott landed the jet a few feet away from the glacier nearest to the building. AS they walked off of the jet Wolverine turned to Cyclops.

"We can't just walk in like......" Wolverine never finished his sentence because Theressa cut him off.

"Like we own the place. I know. That's why you and I are going in. If what I think is true then Apocalypse know that we are alive becasue Jasmine probably all ready told him. So to make sure we die this time he will have Mystique and Sabertooth waiting for us. We will make sure the place is clear while you guys crawl threw the vents and find Mian."

"Why do we always have to crawl threw the vents?" Cyclops complained.

"It's either that or swim in the freezing waters below." Black fox informed Cyclops

"I'll take the vents, but why do you and Wolverine get to be the diversion?"

"Because Scott," Theressa said. "I think our welcoming party is out to kill us instead of capture us." With that every one left the jet to do their job.

Once they where in their places Theressa began to talk telepathically.

Everyone understands the plan right? Theressa asked.

Yes! Chris replied.

Everyone in place?

Yes. We are in the vent right above you. Andy said. Okay. We're off. Theressa said as she tapped Wolverine on the shoulder.

Coast looks clear. Wolverine stepped into the light of the hallway. The two of them walked (Theressa actually limped) in the quiet hall for sometime until Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He had gotten a sniff of a pair of mutants and knew exactly who they were.

Don't move Fox. We've got company. Just then a voice from behind began to speak.

"Well, if it isn't the runt and the babe. I thought I had finished you off with that bomb."

Wolverine and Fox turned around to see Sabertooth and the ever so deadly Mystique. Black Fox's Scar went from gray to a fiery red.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I'm not playing Mrs. nice guy anymore. I will knock that block, that you call a head, clear off your neck if that is what it takes to get you to stop calling me that."

"Oh but mom, you wouldn't do that in front of me would yah?" Theressa saw that Mystique had turned into Andy.

"Don't you even play with me Mystique." Theressa walked over and stood right in front of Mystique. Theressa was about a half of a head taller than Mystique with her boots off but with them on she was a full head taller. "First of all you come in to my home, impersonate me and capture one of my most prestos daughters. You have no room to play games missy."

"Is the babe fired up and ready to go?"

"I'm not even getting started with you bub."

Kid calm down! Let me take fusible and you take blue lips over there. Theressa spun on her heals and glared at Wolverine.

Calm down? Calm down? My Mian is in here somewhere being tortured by Apocalypse and you expect me to calm down? I don't think so bub! Let me go at furl and you go after blue lips.

Theressa sun back around and kicked Sabertooth in the gut then fired five full blast lasers at him. She then got her Psi knife out and just as she was about to sink it into Sabertooth's heart, She felt a hand on her wrist.

What know Logan?

Creed is a killer and by even trying to kill him, he's turning you into a killer too. I don't want that.

He has a healing factor remember? He'll come back to fight us again no matter what I do to him.What about you? You've tried to kill him many times.

Yeah, well, I'm a special case. I don't care if he has a healing factor or not. Killing someone or thing in this case is taking a life and I don't want you to become a killer like I was.

Theressa relaxed, retracted her psi knife, and stepped back to move on to Mystique. This would be the only time she let any man fight her battles for her.

A few moments later Chris contacted Theressa, threw the telepathic report that she had everyone connected to.

T, how are y'all doing?

Fine, I'm beating on Mystique and Wolverine is working on Sabertooth. How 'bout you?

We are at the vent latch in the cell room. We got Mian's attention. She knows we're here. Although she's not in the best of shape.

How bad?

She's got bruises, Cuts and welts on her arms and necks. Andy says that she can't hear Mian's thoughts or feel her pain.

It must have shocked her. Is she standing?

Yes, but she looks like she is in real pain.

Stay put until I tell you other wise. Got it?

Got it.

Logan, rap it up. Mian's not in good shape. Theressa said.

Wolverine nodded his head and ran his claws into Sabertooth's chest. Theressa's psi knife was out once again and she stabbed Mystique in the gut. Both Sabertooth and Mystique fell to the ground and lay in a puddle of blood.

"Come on we better go while their out. At least we can get a head start. That wound won't keep Sabertooth down for long." Wolverine said as he ran and Black Fox flew the hall until they came to the cell room. The door was locked but that didn't stop the Black Fox! She telekinetically threw door in and flew in as if she owned the place.

"Apocalypse you have something that belongs to me!" Theressa yelled with Wolverine right behind her, claws and all. Theressa saw Chris Andy and Scott in the vent.

Now? Chris asked.

No, not yet. Theressa replied.

"Black Fox." Apocalypse said.

"Mom? Unc. Claws? Be careful!" Mian warned weakly.

" Just hang tight Mian." Wolverine said. "Your mom will deal with this over grown beluga whale."

"Release my daughter Now Apocalypse!"

"I would but she's engaged to me."

"Not Jasmine you moron! I want Mian!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen. She's mine."

Now! Theressa said telepathically. Chris, Andy, and Scott fell from the vent and landed next to Wolverine.

"Don't you get tired of capturing the X-men? You know your going to lose." Andy said as she moved to her mother's side.

"Wolverine.........." Theressa began but was cut off by Wolverine's reply. "

Already ahead of yah kid." Wolverine cut the bars and picked Mian up. He walked over to Theressa and handed Mian to her.

"Get these kids out of here now!" Theressa didn't argue. She took to the air using her teke powers to fly, with Mian in her arms and Andy on her back, they fled for their lives. Just as they were clear of the room, Cyclops, Wolverine, and Chris started to go at Apocalypse.

"This was too easy." Andy said.

"I know. As soon as I get y'all in the jet, I'm going to get a piece of the action."

"No mom you can't!" Mian exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Why do you think Unc. Claws sent **you** to get us out of here? He doesn't want you to get killed. None of us do."

"Wow. Isn't that a toughing?" Someone said from up a head. Suddenly Sabertooth came out of nowhere. Theressa flew right into him.

"You can't take no fro an answer. can you?" Theressa said as Mian, Andy and her got back on their feet.

"You girls go to the jet and stay there. I'm going to finish off furball here." Andy and Mian looked at each other then at their mother. "I'll be fine. I'll make it. Now go!"

After Andy and Mian left Theressa started to beat on Sabertooth. She did a one-eighty spin and kicked him where it hurts. Sabertooth fell to his knees but she wasn't finished yet. She took her psi knife and her hand knife and stabbed them into the back of Sabertooth's head. He fell to the ground and landed on his face. Theressa picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She could barely carry him with her own muscle, so she used her teke powers to help her. Hopefully, Andy and Mian made it to the jet safely. She could only hope and pray. When Theressa and the unconscious Sabertooth boarded the jet, Theressa was surprised to see Chris, Scott, and Logan already on board as well. Andy and Mian announced Theressa's arrival. "

Daddy. Mom's back! Hey isn't that Sabertooth?" Andy asked as Theresssa dropped him on the floor.

"Fox what is he doing here?" Wolverine growled.

"I stabbed him in the back of the head with my Psi knife and my hand knife." Everyone could see the hand knife that was still wedged into the back of the furball's skull.

"More than likely he lost his memory." Theressa said. "So I am going to drop him off somewhere in the middle of the Sahara desert."

Chris took his seat next to Mian and behind Andy, who was behind Scott's chair. Sabertooth was put in the very back seat, where Wolverine could keep an eye on him. Wolverine sat strait across from Sabertooth and Scott was still standing up.

"Wolverine, are you just going to sit there and let Theressa get away with this?"

"Get away with what?" Wolverine growled. "She only did the same thing that I have done repedatly. I'm staying back here just in case furball wakes up. He and I will duke it out. Relax Cyke, I have it under control. Although when we get home I am going to need a good beer." Scott finally took his place at the wheel next to Theressa and with in minutes the Blackbird was off to the Sahara desert.


	15. End

  
  
When the six X-men returned home from their adventure, Andy and Mian were put to bed and Chris went to find Theressa. She had volunteered to help Scott check the jet for any damages and put her bike away. He had gone to the garage and found that both Scott and Theressa where gone. He saw Theressa's Norton and H2. So he knew she was still here. As he walked the halls, he could hear quiet sobs coming from the living room. When he pocked his head in, he saw Theressa sitting on the window seat with tears pouring out of her beautiful blue eyes. Normally the eye that the scar runs threw turns the same color as the scar but since her eyes where dark blue and her scar was dark blue you really couldn't tell the difference.

"T, are you all right? I haven't seen you break down like this in a long time."

"I knew this would happen!"

"You knew what would happen?" Chris walked over to his wife and sat right behind her on the bench. Theressa looked out the window and tried to change the subject.

"Chris, look at that sunrise. Isn't it beautiful? The last time I even had time to look at a sunrise or a sunset was when I was fifteen. It was right after we had gotten Tabitha and right before Wolverine left for the second time since I had known him. That was probably the last time he saw one too."

"Theressa what is wrong? You said you knew something was going to happen. What was it?" Theressa sighed long and hard. Then she finally spoke.

"I knew Mian and Andy would be put up to the challenge only I didn't know when."

"How did you know in the first place?"

"Well, when I failed my challenge (in Apocalypse's eye) he put a cures on me. He said that every one of my children and possibly their children will have to take the same challenge that I failed. That's why he has Jasmine and why he tried to take Mian. The whole thing with the sentinels was planned. He wanted Wolverine and I out of the picture so it would be easier for him to steal Andy and Mian. Luckily Andy has a good head on her shoulders. Apocalypse wanted them on his team. You've seen what they can do when they combine powers. They could punch out a mountain if they wanted to. I'm just so scared because I know this will happen to every child we have and I can't protect them from it."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes I am. We are going to have a baby." Chris jumped up out of his seat and grabbed Theressa's hands. Then he pulled her close.

"This is great. It is the perfect ending to a horrible month."

"You do know what that means though Theressa." Logan said as he, Xavier, Jean, Storm, and Scott made their way into the room.

"What does it mean Logan?" Theressa asked.

"It means no more danger room or missions for a while." Theressa's scar had long changed to baby blue. She knew they were teasing her but she knew that they were right.

"Come on. Let's go tell Andy and Mian." Chris said as everyone left the room to tell the twins of their coming sibling.


End file.
